Recently, a wireless communication system is developing to diversely cover a wide range to provide such a communication service as an audio communication service, a data communication service and the like. The wireless communication is a sort of a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For examples of the multiple access system, there are CDMA (code division multiple access) system, FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, TDMA (time division multiple access) system, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) system, MC-FDMA (multicarrier-frequency division multiple access) system and the like. In a wireless communication system, a user equipment may be able to receive information in downlink (DL) from a base station and may be also able to transmit information in uplink (UL) to the base station. The information transmitted or received by the user equipment may include data and various kinds of control informations. And, various physical channels may exist in accordance with types and usages of the information transmitted or received by the user equipment.